


Drowning My Thoughts Out (With Sounds)

by slwtwn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roadshow, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Josh," Tyler. "Josh, you okay bud?"<br/>"Yeah," his voice was barely audible.<br/>"Josh I'm coming in, alright?"<br/><em>No. </em>"Okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning My Thoughts Out (With Sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Young God by Halsey
> 
> This is just some fluff idk.  
> Josh has a panic attack in it, I never experienced one myself, so I hope it's realistic enough (if not, advice is welcome!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh sat in the corner of his dressing room, knees drawn to his chest. It was 20 minutes before the show started. This time, it wasn't about Tyler, it was about him. His soul will be laid open, in front of _thousands_ of people. Was he even ready for this? Was he ready to openly show himself like this. To stand in front of an audience, which was larger than other shows. There were even larger ones to come.

His breathing got faster with every thought his mind gave him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his breathing under control. Pulling his arms tighter around himself, not allowing his chest to expand with every new breath.

A knock on the door startled him. "20 minutes before showtime." Michael told him through the closed door.  
Josh tried to answer, but he couldn't get himself to speak.

He was going to mess this all up. The show will be ruined, less people will come, the ticketsale will drop the new album won't sell peoplewontcometoshowsanymorepeople-

"Josh," Tyler. "Josh, you okay bud?"  
"Yeah," his voice was barely audible.  
"Josh I'm coming in, alright?"  
_No._ "Okay."

Tyler stepped inside and saw his best friend in the corner of the room, as small as possible. His facial expression turned to concern right away.

"You alright?" He sat down on the couch close to Josh, not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable.  
"Yeah." Josh quickly wiped away the tears from his face, he didn't even notice he was crying. He took a shuddering breath, and wanted to stand up, only resulting in Tyler gently pushing him back where he sat.

"You're obviously not? You still want to do this? I could ask the crew to get away the videos and other parts." 

Josh quickly shook his head.  
"We can't. We need to do it, otherwise the show will be ruined, and people will stop coming..-" He kept on rambling about what he thought and his breathing started to become short shallow breaths, until he couldn't speak anymore. Josh let the tears run down his face, trying to get himself to breathe normally again.

"Josh. Josh. Focus on my breathing." Tyler said, while taking a deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds, and breathing back out again, repeating this action again. Josh wasn't paying attention to Tyler.

"I'm ruining everything, I'm ruining  _your_ dream. Not even mine." He rambled, Tyler quickly grabbed his hands and squeezed them softly.

"Jish, you're not ruining anything. We can still quickly tell them to cut out those parts, it'll be alright." 

"It won't be, it won't-"

"Josh stop it," Tyler said, cutting him off, Josh looked at him now. "Okay, breathe with me." He repeated the steps he did before, slowly calming Josh down.  
"I'm proud of you for even going on stage Josh," Tyler pulled in Josh for a quick hug. "You will be fine. Just like before. They won't hate you or leave you. You have the mic, you can talk to me when anything goes wrong."

Josh nodded, and at that point, Michael opened the door. "Ready?"

Tyler searched Josh face, for anything that said  _'No, I don't want to.'_ But he stood up, took a deep breath and smiled a little at Tyler.

"Yes."

 

It was more of an answer to Tyler than to Michael, but Tyler knew Josh was going to be fine, and he would put on a hell of a show tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, as you might be able to tell (I took a "short" pause to watch some videos of Josh talking about his drums bc yes
> 
> You can find me on these social medias to request something if you like, or just to talk (I love meeting new people)
> 
> Tumblr: polaroiddun.tumblr.com  
> Ask: ask.fm/polaroiddun  
> Twitter: Twitter.com/dunshinejoseph


End file.
